Två små händer
Av Sir Arthur Quiller-Couch "Ja", sa fröken Le Petyt och stirrade in i brasan. Hon la händerna i knät och lät dem vila sig från stickningen en stund. "Ja, jag har sett ett spöke. Jag har faktiskt bott tillsammans med ett spöke, och det ganska länge." "Det är inte möjligt!" utbrast den ena av min värdinnas döttrar, i samma ögonblick som den andra utropade: "Har faster Emily ?" Med ett förnöjt leende tog den stillsamma fröken Le Petyt blicken från brasan och sa: "Kära barn, jag är inte så feg som ni tror. Förresten var det ett mycket beskedligt spöke. Ni förstår. . ." och här tittade hon in i brasan igen, "jag blev faktiskt ledsen när jag måste skiljas från henne." "Var det en kvinna? Ja, jag för min del", sa fröken Blanche, "jag tycker att kvinnliga spöken är otäckast av alla. De går bara omkring och klapprar i högklackade röda skor medan de vrider händerna." "Ja, det här spöket vred faktiskt händerna. Men om hon hade röda högklackade skor vet jag inte, för jag såg aldrig fötterna på henne. Hon kanske var som drottningen av Spanien, som inte hade några fötter. Vad händerna anbelangar, så beror det allt på hur man vrider dem. Det finns en gammal föreståndare på ett varuhus i Knightsbridge som. . ." "Var inte så omständlig! Vi är så nyfikna på fasters spöke så vi kan dö!" Fröken Le Petyt gav mig ett urskuldande leende. "Inte var det så märkvärdigt." "Berättelsen eller spöket?" "Ingetdera." Så här löd fröken Le Petyts berättelse: Det hände sig när jag bodde i Tresillack på Cornwalls sydkust. Tresillack var namnet på huset. Det låg för sig självt högst upp vid en trång dalgång, med havet inom hörhåll, men inte synhåll. Dalgången sluttade visserligen ner mot en lång, bred sandstrand, men den gick i ett halvt dussin krokar och vindlingar innan den kom dit, och de branta sidorna skärmade av utsikten från huset, som i annonsen beskrevs som "ensligt". Jag var fattig på den tiden. Både er far och vi andra var fattigare än någon av er någonsin har varit eller — hoppas jag kommer att bli. Jag var ung och svärmisk, men samtidigt klok nog att vilja vara oberoende, så det tilltalade mig att huset låg ensligt. Det beklagliga var att det hade tilltalat — eller helt enkelt passat — många andra hyresgäster före mig. Ni vet säkert vad det är för sorts människor som gärna hyr ensliga hus på landet? Ja, det finns naturligtvis flera olika sorter, men samtliga har en benägenhet att vara otrevliga. Ingen vet varifrån de kommer, även om det sällan är något tvivel om var de kommer att hamna. "Ljusskygga" är väl rätta ordet inte sant? Nåväl, alla de föregående hyresgästerna på Tresillack (en synnerligen brokig samling) hade varit ljusskygga med besked. Det visste jag förstås ingenting om, när jag vände mig till ägaren, en rekorderlig bonde som bodde på en gård längst ner i dalgången, på en kulle med utsikt över stranden. Jag beskrev mig själv helt oförväget som en ungmö av god familj med blygsamma men säkra inkomster, vars avsikt det var att leva enkelt men ärbart på landet. Han bemötte mig nog så artigt, men med en misstänksamhet som stötte mig. Först fick det mig att tycka illa om honom, längre fram tolkade jag det som ett otrevligt drag hos traktens folk. Båda delarna var lika fel. Visserligen var Hosking trögtänkt, men han var hederlig som få, trots de svåra tiderna; och vänligare och gästfriare grannar än de som bodde vid kusten kunde jag inte ha önskat mig. Han var helt enkelt försiktig, som ett barn som blivit bränt, inte en utan många gånger. Om jag hade känt till vad jag sedermera har fått reda på om vad Hosking hade fått utstå när han hyrde ut detta "ensliga lantställe", så hade jag framfört min begäran i en försyntare och hovsammare ton, och inte försökt framstå som det lysande undantaget i en lång rad besvärliga hyresgäster. Han hade köpt Tresillack tjugo år tidigare — och jag förmodar att han hade fått ta inteckningar — eftersom ägorna gränsade till hans, vilket gjorde det lönsamt för honom att odla dem. Men huset hade han ingen nytta av, det var bara till besvär från första stund. "Ja, fröken får gärna titta på det", sa han. "Det är så rart både utanpå och inuti. Nycklarna är inget problem, för jag har en hushållerska boende där, en änka, och hon kan visa fröken runt. Om fröken vill, så kan jag följa med upp och visa vägen." Han gjorde en paus och gned sig om hakan, medan jag tackade honom för erbjudandet. "Men det är en sak jag måste tala om. Den som hyr huset, måste behålla fru Carkeek." "Fru Carkeek?" upprepade jag missnöjt. "Är det hushållerskan ?" "Ja, hon har varit gift med en av mina drängar. Fröken får ursäkta", tillade han, för det syntes säkert på mig vilka farhågor jag hyste beträffande fru Carkeek, "men det var tvunget att bli på det viset. . . efter vad som hänt. Fröken ska se att det inte är så farligt. Mary Carkeek är lugn och sansad, och hon är van vid huset. Hon tjänade hos godsägare Kendall, innan han sålde och flyttade från trakten. Det var hennes första plats." "Jag kan alltid titta på det", sa jag dystert. Vi började vandra upp genom dalgången. Stigen, som gick längs en liten porlande bäck, var mestadels så smal att Hosking fick ursäkta sig och kliva före för att hålla undan björnbärsbuskarna. Men när den blev så bred att vi kunde gå bredvid varandra, gav han mig då och då ett förstulet ögonkast, och han hade något frågande i blicken under de buskiga ögonbrynen. Han var absolut inte oartig, men det märktes att han inte kom underfund med vad jag var för en figur. Jag stämde inte med hans föreställningar om dem som brukade vilja hyra hans "ensliga lantställe". Jag vet inte vad det var som fick mig att tvärstanna när vi var ungefär halvvägs och fråga: "Det spökar väl inte?" Jag hörde själv hur dumt det lät så fort jag hade sagt det, men han tog frågan på allvar. "Nej, några spöken har jag aldrig hört talas om", sa han, och betonade märkligt nog ordet spöken. "Det har alltid varit bekymmer med tjänstefolket, och husorna pratar förstås en massa strunt. Men Mary Carkeek bor ensam där uppe, och hon verkar tillfreds." Vi vandrade vidare. Efter en stund pekade han med käppen. "Inte ser väl det där ut som ett tillhåll för spöken?" Nej, det gjorde det verkligen inte. Bakom en vanskött köksträdgård låg en gräsbevuxen plan med törnbuskar, och bakom den en stenlagd terrass med det sötaste lilla hus jag någonsin hade sett. Det var långt och lågt med halm på taket. Längs hela huset löpte en bred veranda. Klematis, rosor och kaprifol klättrade på verandastolparna och gula Maréchal-Niel rosor hängde i stora klasar från taket under sovrumsfönstren. Huset var inte större än en normal villa, men byggnadsstilen och omgivningarna skulle skänka ett visst anseende åt den som bodde där. Det hade något av herrgård över sig, och jag kunde ha klappat händerna av förtjusning. Än större blev min hänförelse när fru Carkeek öppnade. Jag hade väntat mig en ragata, men det visade sig vara en frisk och stark medelålders kvinna med tankfull men förnöjsam uppsyn och ett leende utan minsta spår av fjäsk, vilket bekräftade bondens beskrivning av henne. Hon var tillfreds. Medan vi vandrade runt i rummen (Hosking väntade utanför) fattade jag tycke för fru Carkeek. Hon gick rakt på sak och anlade praktiska synpunkter. Visserligen var möblerna nötta, men rummen var ljusa och oklanderligt rena, och det kändes trivsamt på något sätt, hemtrevligt och ombonat. . . ja, kärleksfullt vårdat. Skratta inte, snälla ni, för när jag har berättat färdigt tycker ni nog inte att det var så alldeles galet. När jag kom ut på verandan stoppade Hosking ner sin trädgårsdkniv i fickan. Han hade passat på att beskära en jasminbuske. "Det är bättre än jag hade kunnat drömma om", sa jag. "Lilla fröken får ursäkta, men så där säger man inte när man ska göra affärer." Men han försökte inte dra fördel av min bekännelse när vi hade vandrat ner genom dalgången igen och gjorde upp affären hemma hos honom, medan schäsen stod och väntade på att få skjutsa mig tillbaka till den lilla staden. Jag hade funderat på att städsla en husa, men nu kom jag underfund med att det säkert skulle gå bra med fru Carkeek. Och så blev det bestämt en av de följande dagarna, och innan veckan hade gått till ända, hade jag flyttat in i mitt nya hem. Jag kan knappt beskriva hur lycklig jag var den första månaden på Tresillack. Men även om jag räknar upp allt jag hade att glädjas åt, känns det som om jag har glömt något som inte går att beskriva. Jag var ung och stark, kände mig fri och äventyrslysten. Det var högsommar, vädret var strålande, trädgården stod i sitt fagraste juniflor men var ändå så pass försummad att den höll mig fullt sysselsatt, och jag åt med glupande aptit vid måltiderna och stupade i säng om kvällarna, mätt på dofterna från myllan. Jag tillbringade största delen av min tid utomhus, och avslutade som regel min dag med en promenad i den svala dalgången ner till havet och tillbaka. Jag insåg snart att jag med förtroende kunde överlåta alla hushållsgöromål på fru Carkeek. Hon var inte talför. Hennes enda fel (ovanligt nog bland hushållerskor) var att hon pratade för litet. Hon tycktes till och med ibland ha svårt att lyssna när jag talade med henne. Det var som om hon hela tiden gick och funderade på om hon hade glömt något, och hon hade något spörjande i blicken som om hon trodde att de försummade sysslorna skulle ropa på henne för att göra sig påminta. Och ändå glömde hon aldrig någonting. Nej, kära nån, jag har aldrig i hela mitt liv blivit så väl uppassad. Och det var det jag skulle komma till. Det var det som var poängen, om man så får säga. Inte nog med att hon såg till att det var sopat och dammat överallt, och att maten serverades punktligt, idel små omtänksamma detaljer fick mig att tro att hon läste mina tankar. Om jag ville ha några andra rosor på middagsbordet, så nog var skålen fylld med ett fång nyplockade rosor vid nästa måltid. Fru Carkeek (trodde jag) måste ha kommit på mig med att titta på dem och läst min blick. Men jag hade absolut inget minne av att jag hade tittat på rosorna i hennes närvaro. Och hur i all världen kunde hon gissa sig till exakt vilka rosor — vilken sort och vilken färg — jag hade tänkt mig? Det är bara ett exempel, förstår ni. Varenda dag, från morgon till kväll, råkade jag ut för liknande saker, var och en kanske obetydlig i sig, men tillsammans vittnade de om en lika lyhörd som outtröttlig omtänksamhet. Som ni vet sover jag mycket lätt, och har för vana att vakna och stiga upp med solen. Men hur tidigt jag än gick upp tycktes fru Carkeek ha hunnit före mig. Till slut började jag tro att hon gick upp och dammade och städade så fort hon hade övertygat sig om att jag hade krupit i säng. Men så en dag, när jag hade suttit uppe till sent på natten, upptäckte jag att det var städat i vardagsrummet redan klockan fyra på morgonen. Det fanns inga spår efter den assiett med hallon som jag hade burit dit efter middagen och lämnat kvar över natten. Då bestämde jag mig för att känna fru Carkeek på pulsen. Jag gick ut i köket och ropade på henne. Köket var skinande rent och det låg ved i spisen, men fru Carkeek syntes inte till. Jag gick upp och knackade på dörren till hennes rum. Andra gången jag knackade svarade en sömnig röst, och ett ögonblick senare stod hon framför mig i nattlinne och såg (tyckte jag) alldeles förskräckt ut. "Nej", sa jag, "det är ingen inbrottstjuv. Men nu har jag fått reda på vad jag ville veta, och det är att ni sköter förmiddagens sysslor på natten. Men ni behöver inte hålla er vaken för min skull, när jag sitter uppe till sent. Ta och kryp ner i sängen igen nu, jag tänker promenera ner till stranden." Hon stod och kisade i gryningsljuset, och såg fortfarande lika förskräckt ut. "Kära fröken", flämtade hon, "jag trodde fröken hade sett något." "Det är just vad jag har", svarade jag. "Men det var varken spöken eller inbrottstjuvar." "Gudskelov", hörde jag henne säga när hon vände ryggen åt mig i den grå dagern i sitt sovrum, som vette åt norr. Jag tolkade det som en något vårdslös yttring av fromhet, och gick ner igen utan att tänka mer på det. Några dagar senare började jag förstå. Jag måste få beskriva planlösningen i huset. Det var den enklaste tänkbara. När man kom in i hallen låg matsalen till vänster, vardagsrummet till höger, och innanför det en liten kammare. Rakt fram från ytterdörren räknat låg trappan, och bredvid den, bakom en glasdörr, fanns två dörrar till, en till höger och en till vänster. Genom den vänstra kom man ut i köket, genom den högra ut i en gång som gick från ett förråd under den vinklade trappan till ett prydligt serveringsrum. Det var försett med hyllor och linneskåp, och under fönstret (som vette mot norr) satt ett porslinshandfat med en mässingskran. Första morgonen jag bodde i huset, hade jag gått in i serveringsrummet och vridit på kranen, men det hade inte kommit något vatten. En ren tillfällighet, hade jag förmodat. Fru Carkeek måste ju diska glas och porslin, och om det blev något fel på vattenledningen, skulle hon säkert klaga. Men dagen efter mitt oväntade besök (som jag kallade det) plockade jag rosor i en korg och gick in i serveringsrummet för att sätta dem i en vas. Jag tog fram en porslinsvas, och vred på kranen för att fylla den med vatten, men det kom inget den här gången heller. Jag ropade på fru Carkeek. "Vad är det för fel på den här kranen?" frågade jag. "Det vet jag inte, fröken. Jag använder den aldrig." "Men det måste ju vara något fel, och det är väl onödigt besvärligt för er att diska alla glas och bestick i köket. Följ med ut på baksidan, så ska vi titta på cisternerna." "Det är inget fel på cisternerna, fröken. Och det är inget besvär alls för mig." Men jag lät mig inte avspisas. Tre meter från baksidan på huset låg en stenmur, som egentligen bara var en förstärkning av berget som arkitekten hade sprängt bort. Ovanför muren låg köksträdgården, och från trädgårdsgången kunde vi titta över krönet på muren ner på cisternerna. Det fanns två stycken — en stor, som försedde köket och badrummet ovanför köket med vatten, och en liten, som uppenbarligen fick sitt vatten från den stora, och varifrån vattnet lika uppenbarligen rann vidare i en ledning till serveringsrummet. Den stora cisternen var nästan full, men den lilla var tom, trots att den låg lägre. "Det är klart som dagen", sa jag. "Röret mellan cisternerna är igentäppt." Och så klättrade jag upp på muren. "Bry sig inte om det fröken. Det är bara kallt vatten i serveringsrummet, och det har jag ingen glädje av. Jag har ju varmvatten i pannan i köket." "Men jag vill ha vatten i serveringsrummet till mina blommor." Jag böjde mig fram och kände efter. "Det var väl det jag kunde tro", sa jag och drog loss en stor propp. Vattnet började genast rinna. Jag tittade triumferande på fru Carkeek, som hade blivit illröd i ansiktet. Hon stirrade på proppen som jag höll i handen. För att den skulle hålla tätt hade någon virat in den i en bit mönstrat bomullstyg, och trots att trasan var urblekt, tyckte jag mig känna igen mönstret (en syrenklase). När våra blickar möttes, slog det mig att fru Carkeek bara två dagar tidigare hade haft en klänning på sig med precis likadana syrenklasar. Jag hade sinnesnärvaro nog att inte låtsas om min bagatellartade upptäckt, utan jag förbigick den med några banala ord och fru Carkeek återvann fattningen. Men jag måste medge att jag kände mig besviken på henne. Att smussla med en sådan struntsak! Hon hade narrats för mig med flit, men varför? Bara därför att hon hellre använde kökskranen än kranen i serveringsrummet. Så barnsligt av henne. "Men det är typiskt för tjänstefolk", tänkte jag för mig själv. "Jag får lov att accep tera fru Carkeek som hon är, och i grund och botten är hon ju en pärla." Någon gång mellan elva och tolv på kvällen två dagar senare låg jag i sängen och läste en roman av Lord Lytton för att somna, när jag stördes av ett svagt ljud. Jag lyssnade. Det lät precis som vatten som stod och rann, och jag antog att det regnade. Det hade kommit en skur (inbillade jag mig), som fick det att porla i stuprören. Men jag lyckades inte lokalisera ljudet. Det satt ett stuprör utanför mitt fönster. Jag klev ur sängen och drog upp rullgardinen. Till min förvåning regnade det inte, och inte hade det regnat tidigare heller. Jag kände på fönsterblecket: det var fuktigt av dagg, men det var allt. Det blåste inte och himlen var molnfri. Månen sken i öster högt över dalgången, i fjärran hördes vågorna slå, och jag kände en doft av rosor. Jag kröp ner i sängen och lyssnade igen, Jo, det fortsatte att rinna, det hördes i tystnaden i huset, och det var omöjligt att förväxla det med det dova sorlet från stranden. Efter ett tag började ljudet gå mig på nerverna. Jag slet åt mig ett ljus, kastade på mig morgonrocken och smög tyst nerför trappan. Sen gick det lätt. Jag spårade ljudet till serveringsrummet. "Fru Carkeek hade låtit kranen stå och rinna", sa jag till mig själv. Och mycket riktigt — vattnet rann i en tunn stråle ner i handfatet. Jag skruvade åt kranen. Nöjd med mig själv kröp jag ner i sängen igen och somnade om. Ett par timmar senare slog jag upp ögonen i mörkret, och förstod genast vad det var som hade väckt mig. Kranen stod och rann igen. Jag hade inte behövt ta i för att stänga den, men den hade inte gått så lätt att det fanns anledning att tro att den hade öppnats av sig själv. "Det är fru Carkeek som har varit framme", sa jag, och jag är rädd för att jag tillade: "Förbaskade fru Carkeek." Nåväl, det var som det var. Jag tände ett ljus, tittade på klockan, såg att hon inte var mer än tre, och sen gick jag nerför trappan igen. Vid dörren till serveringsrummet hejdade jag mig. Jag var inte rädd — inte det minsta. Det föll mig inte in att det kunde vara något på tok. Men jag kommer ihåg att när jag stod med handen på dörrvredet, så tänkte jag att om fru Carkeek var inne i serveringsrummet, så skulle hon förmodligen bli förfärligt rädd. Med ett raskt grepp slog jag upp dörren. Fru Carkeek var inte där inne. Men där fanns något annat—något som borde ha fått mig att rusa uppför trappan igen med två steg i taget, men som i stället fick mig att stelna till is. Det kändes som om hjärtat slutade att slå i bröstet på mig. . . det stod alldeles stilla. Och jag kommer ihåg att jag satte ner mässingsstaken på en hög byrå bredvid mig. Under vattenstrålen från kranen i handfatet syntes två händer. Det var allt — två små händer, barnahänder. Hur de avslutades kan jag inte förklara. Nej, de var inte avhuggna. Jag såg dem tydligt: bara ett par små händer och handleder och så. . . ingenting. De rörde sig energiskt — de tvättade sig. Jag såg vattnet rinna och plaska mot — inte genom — dem, som om det var riktiga händer. Det var en liten flickas händer, det såg jag genast. Pojkar och flickor tvättar inte händerna på samma sätt. Jag kan inte beskriva vad det är för skillnad, men det går inte att ta fel på det. Allt detta hann jag se innan ljuset började glida och ramlade i marken med ett brak. Jag hade ställt ifrån mig det utan att se mig för — jag tittade ju på handfatet — och det hade hamnat för nära kanten på byrån. När jag hörde vattnet rinna i mörkret efter braket, kände jag mig ganska så illa till mods. Märkligt nog var min första tanke att jag måste stänga av kranen innan jag flydde fältet. Jag måste göra det. Och efter en liten stund hade jag samlat mig så pass att jag vågade sträcka ut handen — om än inte utan vånda — och göra det. Sedan sprang jag. Det var inte långt kvar till gryningen. Så snart himlen började rodna tog jag mig mitt morgonbad, klädde på mig och gick ner. I dörren till serveringsrummet stod fru Carkeek, även hon påklädd, med min ljusstake i handen. "Jaså, fru Carkeek har tagit upp den", sa jag. Våra blickar möttes. Det märktes att fru Carkeek ville att jag skulle börja, och jag beslöt mig för att tala rent ut med henne. "Ni visste om det. Det var därför ni hade täppt till ledningen till cisternen." "Har fröken sett. . .?" började hon. "Ja, ja. Och ni måste berätta allt för mig. . . hur förskräckligt det än är. Är det. . . mord?" "Kära hjärtanes, var har fröken fått såna hemskheter ifrån?" "Hon tvådde sina händer." "Ack ja, visst gör hon det, stackars liten. Men mord. . .! Vår rara lilla fröken Margaret skulle inte göra en fluga förnär!" "Fröken Margaret?" "Ja, hon var sju år gammal när hon dog. Godsägare Kendalls enda dotter. . . det var över tjugo år sen. Jag var barnsköterska åt henne, förstår fröken, så jag vet. . . Det var difteri. Hon blev smittad nere i byn." "Men hur vet ni att det är Margaret?" "Händerna. . . hur skulle jag kunna ta miste på dem, jag som var barnsköterska åt henne?" "Men varför tvättar hon sig om händerna?" "Jo, fröken förstår, hon var alltid så prydlig. . . och de här hushållsgöromålen. . ." Jag drog efter andan. "Menar fru Carkeek att all städning och damning. . ." Jag avbröt mig mitt i meningen. "Är det hon som har passat upp på mig?" Fru Carkeek tittade stint på mig. "Vem skulle det annars vara?" "Stackars lilla barn!" "Så skönt att fröken tar det på det viset", sa fru Carkeek och torkade av ljusstaken med förklädesfliken. "Det är ju faktiskt ingenting att vara rädd för — eller hur?" Hon såg tankfullt på mig. "Jag tror att hon tycker om fröken. Men tänk bara, som hon måste ha haft det med alla de andra!" "De andra?" upprepade jag. "De andra hyresgästerna, fröken. De som har bott här före er." "Har de varit otrevliga?" "Gräsliga. Har inte Hosking berättat om dem? De bar sig förskräckligt illa åt, och de blev bara värre och värre." "Vad var det för fel på dem? Drack de?" "Ja, några drack. Majoren gjorde det — han blev spritt språngande galen av spriten och rusade omkring här i backarna i nattskjortan. Skandalöst! Och hans fru drack också — om det nu var hans fru. . . Och dem fick det lilla lammet städa upp efter!" Jag rös. "Men de var inte de värsta på långa vägar. Det bodde ett gift par här — från kolonierna påstod de att de var — med två barn, en son och en dotter, den äldsta var inte ens sex. De arma små stackarna!" "Vad hände?" "De agade barnen — fröken skulle ha kokat av ilska. Och svältfödde dem, ja, rent av torterade dem, det är jag då övertygad om. Folk sa att det hördes hur de skrek ända bort till stora landsvägen, och det är en hel kilometer härifrån. Ibland fick de sitta inlåsta utan mat i flera dagar. Men se jag tror att lilla fröken Margaret lyckades ge dem mat trots allt. Jag kan se henne för mig, när hon smög sig dit och tröstade dem!" "Men att hon alls visade sig, när de där förskräckliga människorna var här? Att hon inte flydde fältet tills de hade givit sig av." "Fröken kände henne ju inte. Hon var så kavat. Hon kunde ha trotsat ett rytande lejon. Hon har varit här hela tiden. Vad har inte hennes oskyldiga små öron och ögon fått höra och se! Det bodde ett annat gift par här. . ." "Sluta", sa jag, "annars får jag aldrig någon sinnesfrid här i huset." "Men fröken ska väl inte flytta? Hon tycker om er, det vet jag säkert. Tänk på vad ni utsätter henne för. . . tänk på vilka hyresgäster det kan komma härnäst! För se, hon kan inte ge sig av. Hon har varit här ända sen hennes far sålde gården. Han dog kort därefter. Fröken får inte flytta!" Jag hade redan bestämt mig för att flytta, men plötsligt insåg jag hur elakt det vore. "Nej, egentligen är det ju ingenting att vara rädd för", sa jag. "Just det, fröken. Ingenting alls. Jag tror inte ens att det är särskilt ovanligt. Min mor brukade berätta om bondgårdar där rummen blev sopade vareviga natt, punktligt som ett urverk, golven sandade, grytor och kastruller skurade — allt medan pigorna sov. De trodde att det var vättarna, men vi vet ju bättre, fröken. Och nu när vi känner till hemligheten båda två, så kan vi sova lugnt, och om vi hör något, så säger vi bara: Gud välsigne tösen! och somnar om." "På ett villkor, fru Carkeek", sa jag. "Vad då?" "Att jag får krama om er." "Kära lilla vän!" sa fru Carkeek, och så kysste vi varandra på kinden. Familjärare än så blev hon aldrig med mig under hela den tid jag kände henne. Jag tillbringade tre år på Tresillack, och fru Carkeek bodde där hela tiden och delade hemligheten med mig. Jag vågar påstå att det inte är många kvinnor som har blivit föremål för så kärleksfulla omsorger som vi under de där tre åren. Det var som en melodi som ackompanjerade mina dagar: huvudkudden var alltid slät, bordet dukat och pyntat, blommorna stod så vackert i vaserna när jag kom in, brasan sprakade muntert. Varför jag flyttade från Tresillack? Jo, därför att när det hade gått tre år kom Hosking en vacker dag och berättade att han hade sålt huset — eller stod i begrepp att sälja det, jag minns inte vilket. Det var i alla händelser oåterkalleligt. Köparen hette överste Kendall och var bror till gamle godsägaren. "Är han gift?" frågade jag. "Ja, fröken, och åtta barn har han. Så rara man kan önska sig, och en god mor har de. Det här är överste Kendalls barndomshem." "Jag förstår. Och det är därför ni känner er tvingad att sälj a." "Bra betalt får jag av honom också. Men visst är det tråkigt, tro inte annat, lilla fröken, att. . ." "Att köra ut mig? Det var vänligt sagt, herr Hosking, men ni gör absolut rätt." Eftersom fru Carkeek skulle få stanna, var det ett idealiskt arrangemang, enda felet var att det inte fanns någon plats för mig. "Hon — Margaret — kommer säkert att trivas med sina kusiner", sa jag. "Ja då, fröken, visst kommer hon att trivas", instämde fru Carkeek. När det var dags för mig att packa ihop, försökte jag hålla humöret uppe. Men sista förmiddagen, när mina väskor stod färdigpackade i hallen, hittade jag på en förevändning för att be fru Carkeek gå upp på övervåningen, och gick ensam ut i serveringsrummet. "Margaret!" viskade jag. Jag fick inget svar. Och det hade jag väl knappast väntat mig. Men jag försökte i alla fall en gång till. Med slutna ögon sträckte jag fram händerna och viskade: "Margaret!" Och så sant jag lever svär jag på att två små händer sträcktes fram och vilade — bara ett kort ögonblick — i mina. Originalets titel: "A Pair of Hands". Först publicerad 1898. http://www.isfdb.org/cgi-bin/title.cgi?92844 Kategori:Sir Arthur Quiller-Couch Kategori:Spökhistoria